Requiem of fate(Librio I, cap I: el lobo solitario)
by Mind Sculpter
Summary: Que haces cuando el destino mismo se pone en tu contra, cuando la vida te escupe a la cara y todos te dan la espalda llamandote monstruo, aceptas lo que te tiran y te conviertes en lo que ellos quieren ver o peleas por crear tu propio camino. Bueno esta es una historia original en la que llevo trabajando ya 2 años descidi subirla aca para optener opiniones e ideas para continuar


REQUIEM OF FATE: LA OBERTURA DEL RAGNAROK.

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales el hombre a adorado a dioses y héroes, ya sea por la necesidad de un ser superior o por creer que existen elegidos que protegen al mundo del mal. Las historias de estos se cuentan por millones como también las hazañas que se les atribuyen y las proezas que lograron. _

_Así se levanta el telón de la sinfonía del mundo donde los libretos del destino como hilos invisibles conducen a los hombres a su inexorable fin._

**El ****Lobo Solitario**

Supongo que todo comenzó hace 13 años, en stormhowk, un pueblo perdido entre los bosques y montañas de los alpes , aunque para el resto del mundo se había perdido y olvidado , el viejo culto de los aesir aun vivía en nuestro pueblo quienes honraban a odin señor de los nueve mundos. En este lugar naci, completamente aislado del mundo, lo único que existía para mí en ese entonces era mi familia. Pero todo cambio un gélido día en que mi padre junto con mi hermano mayor fueron al bosque a buscar leña, se desato una terrible tormenta y ellos nunca regresaron. Los buscaron frenéticamente en los bosques de los alrededores, incluso incursionaron preguntando en los pueblos al pie de las montañas lo que se suponía estaba prohibido, pero nunca los madre había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi hermanita que solo había cumplido un año fue separada de mi lado y llevada con otra familia, nunca la volví a ver, desde entonces viví solo en las calles muchos dirían que era una vida dura para un niño de 7 años pero me las arreglaba para sobrevivir, en la aldea siempre necesitaban ayuda y ganaba algunas monedas con eso. En cuanto al lugar de descanso nunca tenia problemas, mis padres habían tenido muchos amigos ninguno lo suficientemente cercano como para querer hacerse cargo de mi pero al menos le debían suficientes favores como para darme un colchón donde dormir, era una vida dura pero vivía libre y sin preocupaciones. Todo eso cambio a los 10 años, nunca olvidare ese día maldito, yo estaba en el bosque contemplando el lago, cuando de repente sentí un dolor horrible en mis manos, era como si un frio glacial me estuviese cortando por dentro, me desmaye del dolor y cuando desperté vi que mis manos había cambiado, en la parte superior la palma había unos círculos concéntricos de donde salían unas líneas de plata que se engrosaban cubriendo mis dedos hasta acabar en unas garras afiladas y puntiagudas.

Desde ese día todo cambio, cuando la gente vio mis manos se asustaron terriblemente y me miraron como si yo fuera alguna especie de monstruo, ya nadie quería mi ayuda, me cerraron las puertas en la cara y me trataron con un frio desprecio que destruyo lo que quedaba de mi a pasar hambre y frio pero esta vez no tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir, el invierno había comenzado y sin un lugar donde refugiarme sabia que moriría de frio en poco tiempo, corrí por el bosque desorientado por el entumecimiento y el hambre, de repente caí tendido en la nieve totalmente exhausto y congelado trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, sentí la nieve arreciando fuertemente sobre mi mientras la temperatura seguía descendiendo, creí que moriría allí, sin embargo casi fue un alivio pensar que tal vez iría a un mejor lugar, cerré los ojos y me abandone indefenso a una muerte segura. Cuando desperté pensé que había muerto y me encontraba en el Valhala pero al abrir los ojos note que estaba vivo ya que sentí el calor de una hoguera que crepitaba en un hogar sobre la que pendía una hoya negra donde burbujeaba un espeso caldo, el aroma de una comida caliente izo que mi estomago vacio rugiera, al ver que abrí los ojos un hombre de mediana edad levanto la mirada que hasta ese momento había tenido ensimismada en un libro. Veo que todavía queda algo de vida en ese cuerpo dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, me encontraba muy débil y hambriento para replicar por lo que me limite a intentar levantarme del camastro donde me encontraba tirado, ante este gesto el hombre se levanto y sacando la hoya del fuego la abrió y con un cucharon de madera puso un caldo oscuro donde flotaban trozos de carne en un plato y me lo alcanzo. Como llevaba días sin comer ni siquiera me fije en el aspecto y comí con avidez la comida que me finalmente termine el tazón mire por primera de forma detallada al hombre que me había salvado, era un hombre de mediana edad con largo pelo castaño que caía como una lluvia sobre un par de fornidos hombros, era alto y su musculatura era desarrollada parecía todo un guerrero aunque su impresionante cuerpo contrastaba con un rostro afable , tenia una barba que llegaba hasta su cuello y ocultaba una boca donde siempre bailaba una sonrisa irónica, tenia ojos claros y azules como el cielo, donde se reflejaba un alma tranquila y una profunda sabiduría. Luego de sostenerme la mirada por un tiempo el hombre regreso a su posición original y me dijo, puedo contarte la verdad acerca de tus zarpas y el porque de tu exilio pero a cambio deberás convertirte en mi discípulo y hacer todo lo que te ordene. Deseaba saber la verdad por sobre todas las cosas y dije que si sin siquiera detenerme a preguntarme en que consistiría ser su "discípulo".

En cuanto le dije que si el hombre extendió su brazo y me dio la mano como si acabáramos de cerrar un trato y me dijo, mi nombre es tain y de ahora en adelante me llamaras maestro y harás todo cuanto te ordene , ¿entendido?.

Si…maestro le respondí.

Desde ese día mi maestro remplazo a mi padre, se convirtió en mi mentor y guía, por 7 años me entreno enseñándome a sobrevivir en la naturaleza y adiestrándome en el arte de la lucha para que supiera usar mis garras, me conto muchas leyendas antiguas entre ellas estaba la leyenda de fenrir el lobo del mundo que estaba encadenado en svartalfheim. Me dijo que había muchos como yo que habían obtenido el favor de los dioses convirtiéndose en lo que el llamaba "medians" en otras palabras personas que poseían en el mundo humano una pequeña parte de los poderes de los distintos dioses así como las encarnaciones de sus armas me dijo que cada dios tenia un destino trazado de antemano y que nosotros como medians estábamos atados a este destino irrevocable. Ser su discípulo se convirtió en una tarea mucho mas dura de todo cuanto había pensado , muchas veces me encargaba tareas sin sentido como traer un balde con agua del lago en equilibrio sobre mi cabeza o cortar la madera para el hogar lanzando los troncos al aire y cortándolos antes de que tocaran el suelo. Más de una vez estas tareas me fastidiaban y las dejaba a medio hacer a lo que tain simplemente respondía cerrándome la puerta e impidiéndome entrar a la casa hasta que la tarea estuviera completa, el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo extraños libros escritos en runas(los antiguos caracteres vikingos inventados por odin que se dice posen propiedades mágicas).Aunque muchas veces le pedí que me enseñara a leerlas el simplemente respondía enigmáticamente diciendo que me enseñaría cuando llegara el momento, el lugar donde vivíamos era una pequeña cabaña en el medio del bosque cerca del lago, la mayor parte del poco espacio disponible la ocupaba una gran biblioteca repleta de libros, la mayoría de los cuales estaban en alemán antiguo, un idioma que me vi forzado a aprender para poder leerlos, en el centro de la cabaña había una chimenea a leña que siempre estaba encendida y cerca de la cual había dos grandes butacas de cuero , en una de las cuales tain siempre estaba sentado leyendo, el resto de los pocos muebles que teníamos eran un par de pequeñas camas rudimentarias y una gran mesa en la que nunca abundaba demasiado el alimento, sin embargo el elemento mas extraño era la gran espada que reposaba siempre contra el respaldo del sillón de tain. Se trataba de una soberbia espada de mandoble con una gruesa empuñadura llena de runas y una hoja ancha como la pierna de un buey, la espada tenia casi 2 metros de largo y pesaba tanto como un ternero pequeño, aun así tain la levantaba y la blandía con gran facilidad y destreza llegando incluso a sostenerla con una mano, todos los días tain se levantaba de su silla y empuñaba la espada cuando esto ocurría sabia que era la señal del entrenamiento diario, en todos los años que había entrenado con el nunca había sido capaz de detenerlo ya que aunque lograba cortarlo sus heridas sanaban con gran rapidez y siempre volvía a levantarse como si una determinación sobrehumana lo impulsara.

Así transcurría el tiempo sin grandes sobresaltos o noticias, aunque muchas veces me había dicho que esta paz era solo la calma antes de la tormenta yo me limitaba a reír ya que me parecía imposible que el ragnarok ocurriera pronto, hasta que un día que me encontraba yo cortando leña un desesperado grito de auxilio turbo la paz de los bosques, sin tiempo de pensar deje rápidamente lo que me encontraba haciendo y corrí hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido lo que vi cuando llegue es algo que quedara para siempre grabado en mi memoria. Lo que vi fue a la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida con una piel blanca como la nieve , unos ojos del cambiante color de los hielos de las montañas y un cabello de color violáceo, llevaba puesta una ropa de montaña blanca que estaba desgarrada en el brazo izquierdo por donde goteaba un hilo de sangre de una profunda cortadura, la causa de esto era un enorme oso pardo que la había acorralado contra una cascada y se disponía a dar el golpe final , en ese momento sin pensarlo me abalance sobre el oso y usando mis garras como un espolón le atravesé el pecho, el animal emitió un ultimo gruñido de dolor se desplomo contra la chica que aturdida se movió hacia la derecha dejando que el cuerpo del oso cayera por la cascada. De repente sin decir nada la chica se desplomo hacia atrás. Logre atraparla antes de que cayera por la cascada y vi que su pulso era muy bajo, rápidamente me quite la camiseta que llevaba puesta y arrancando una manga improvise una venda para evitar que continuara perdiendo sangre, la cargue sobre mi espalda y la lleve hasta la cabaña donde tain como siempre se encontraba leyendo un libro. Al oír la puerta abrirse levanto y la mirada y al ver el estado en que me encontraba y a la chica inconsciente en mi espalda se limito a decir `veo que tuviste suerte con la casería´, sin prestar atención a su comentario recosté a la chica sobre mi cama y me dispuse a preparar una comida para cuando despertara. En ese momento el maestro se levanto de su sillón y examino a la chica con mas detenimiento, en ese momento no lo note pero por un breve instante una sombra de miedo oscureció su cara, se limito a recitar una extraña plegaria y en ese momento una runa apareció dibujada sobre la frente de la chica y un aura de color verdoso cubrió su brazo y regenero la herida, me quede estupefacto al ver este milagro y aunque tenia mil preguntas para hacer sabia que con su habitual misterio tain no me diría nada asi que me resigne a seguir preparando algo para comer y tentando mi suerte le pregunte ¿se repondrá? .Si, fue toda la respuesta que logre sacar de sus labios , acto seguido quito la manga de mi camiseta de su brazo y arrojándomela dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica `será mejor que encuentres una forma de arreglar eso porque aun no es temporada de renovar el closet´, reí amargamente ya que en los 13 años que llevaba con el no recordaba que me hubiera dado mas que una camiseta ya gris por el uso, unos pantalones de jean con las rodillas rotas posiblemente por el mismo motivo, una cazadora de cuero negra y unos viejos borceguíes mas gastados que la corteza de un árbol en invierno. Me limite a atarme la manga en el brazo para no olvidarlo y seguí preparando un caldo que hervía lentamente en la marmita. Luego de dejar la comida preparada me senté y espere junto a la cama a que la chica se despertara y aunque al verla parecía el retrato de la inocencia había algo en ella que era perturbador algo increíblemente sutil pero al mismo tiempo terriblemente amenazante como si estuviera viendo el rostro del tiempo, deseche ese pensamiento al instante intentando convencerme de que estaba alucinando, no se cuando pero en un momento caí dormido sobre la silla. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente note que la cama estaba vacía y que el maestro había dejado apagado el caldo al palpar mi cuerpo vi que mi camiseta y la manga que llevaba atada al brazo habían desaparecido y que la chica a la que había rescatado se encontraba sentada en la mesa frente a un cuenco vacio y con mi camiseta sobre sus piernas tratando de remendarla. No noto que yo me había levantado ya que se encontraba completamente ensimismada en la tarea que estaba realizando, la cual parecía exigir una gran concentración de su parte, sentí algo extraño en mis manos y me sorprendió que al bajar la vista en lugar de mis zarpas vi que mis manos se encontraba cubiertas por un par de guantes de cuero negro. Vi que en el dorso de uno de ellos el maestro había atado un trozo de papel en el que se leía `no te quites estos guantes, no reveles tu identidad a menos que sea necesario´ como ya era su costumbre inveterada el maestro me había dado una orden sin el mas mínimo justificativo o explicación, arranque la nota del guante y la convertí en un bollo de papel que arroje a un rincón de la cabaña, solté un bufido de disconformidad y me serví un cuenco con el caldo de la hoya que al estar fuera del hogar se encontraba ya frio, me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer la fría papilla que tain había dejado levante la vista y me encontré con la cara de esta extraña chica que había dejado su labor por un momento al mirarla a los note que tenia una expresión entre tímida y curiosa en su cara aunque al cruzarse nuestros ojos rápidamente aparto su mirada como asustada y volvió a concentrarse en la camiseta aunque no pudo disimular un rubor que subía por sus mejillas, en ese entonces no le preste mas atención y volví a concentrarme en el plato que tenia ante mi una vez finalizada la comida me dirigí hacia la puerta y vi la usual nota con las tareas del día en ellas, suspirando con resignación la tome y salí de la casa sin decir nada, en ese momento la chica rompió el silencio por primera vez y con la voz mas dulce que había escuchado me dijo casi en un susurro casi inaudible `gracias por salvarme´,en ese momento sentí un frio helado y note que había olvidado ponerme la camiseta gire sobre mis talones y al abrir la puerta note que ella se había levantado y parecía estar allí esperando algo me tendió la camiseta sin decir palabra ,la tome aunque note que tardo unos segundos en soltarla `gracias´ fue lo único que atine a decirle antes de que se esfumara corriendo de vuelta hacia el bosque , comencé a correr intentando seguirla, al menos necesitaba saber su nombre pero giro abruptamente en un enorme fresno y la perdí de vista, para cuando llegue hasta el enorme árbol ella simplemente se había desvanecido como por arte de magia. Revise por ultima vez los alrededores buscando una pisada o alguna pista que me condujera hacia ella pero me fue imposible encontrar nada, parecía como si la chica nunca hubiera existido, desahuciado regrese a la cabaña y me dispuse a cortar un árbol para hacer leña. En su nota el maestro me había especificado que debía cortar el tronco utilizando solamente mis garras, descarge toda la frustración que tenia en mi interior golpeando el árbol con gran ferocidad y aun poniendo toda mi fuerza en esto note que la tarea se volvía imposible ya que aunque mis garras podían cortarlo todo apenas lograban rasguñar la corteza del árbol, confundido ante este extraño fenómeno me dedique por un momento a examinar el árbol que me había señalado para abatir y luego de inspeccionarlo note que en la parte de atrás del tronco tain había tallado una runa sobre la corteza y aunque mi conocimiento sobre las runas era escaso enseguida reconocí esta ya que era una de las tantas que estaban dibujadas en la cabaña era una runa de refuerzo es decir que volvía casi indestructible cualquier cosa sobre la que estuviera tallada, supuse que la prueba de mi maestro esta vez consistía en notar este detalle así que me dispuse a remover la runa para abatir el árbol pero no llegue siquiera a acercarme a 2cm de esta que un fuerte campo de energía me lanzo varios metros hacia atrás , me incorpore sorprendido de que había colocado una protección tan fuerte sobre ella , evidentemente no pretendía dejarme las cosas fáciles esta vez al levantarme apoye mi mano en una roca y al hacerlo note que de ella emanaba una fuerte energía mágica, corrí la nieve que la cubría y vi que en ella en maestro había tallado una palabra en alemán antiguo `poder´ en ese instante recordé que una vez me había dicho, así como solo puedes romper una roca con otra roca , la única forma de destruir la magia es con magia. Debes concentrarte y sentirla, debes asegurarte de atacar el mismo centro del hechizo porque de otra manera te será imposible.

Imagina que tu brazo es una flecha y que debes golpear el centro de la diana para ganar, se suponía que esa analogía me ayudaría a entender como combatir la magia pero aunque las había oído nunca me había tomado la molestia de analizar su significado, intente concentrarme por un segundo olvide la ira y la frustración que me invadían me concentre en canalizar toda mi energía mágica en mi brazo, cómo una flecha. Sentí la energía que fluía de la runa y localice su centro, imagine un blanco al que debía golpear, tome un respiro y arremetí golpeando la runa, al principio sentí como el escudo resistía pero de un momento a otro este cedió y golpe la runa con toda mis fuerzas, en ese momento sentí una gran explosión y una vez mas fui arrojado hacia atrás solo que esta vez estaba seguro de que había derribado el árbol. Tras unos segundos escuche el estrepito del árbol al caer, sonreí y me dispuse a cortar leña del tronco con un hacha, pero el filo nunca llego a tocar el árbol porque tan pronto como levante el hacha un rápido golpe que provenía de mis espaldas golpeo mis manos e hizo saltar el hacha de estas, me volví esperando ver al maestro con otra de sus bromas pesadas. Pero en su lugar vi una figura que me observaba desde los bosques y que tenía un látigo en sus manos, intente correr hacia el para averiguar quien era pero desapareció entre las sombras y escuche una voz que decía `pronto, muy pronto volverás a nosotros fenrir, jajajajaja´y con esta ultima risa macabra el silencio regreso al bosque, un silencio pesado como la calma que precede a una tormenta. Él maestro apareció corriendo de un lugar cercano a donde se había escuchado la risa había una gran preocupación en su rostro, una como nunca antes había visto y entonces me di cuenta de que algo terrible se acercaba. Viste al intruso- me pregunto con tono apresurado. Sólo su silueta, le respondí aunque solo había visto una vaga sombra que desapareció en la espesura.

Tengo una misión para ti- dijo, y es de vital importancia que te apresures el tiempo apremia ahora. En ese momento el maestro me soltó una complicada explicación de que debía encontrar a esa chica a la que había rescatado ya que tal como el maestro sospechaba, según me dijo, esa chica era la median de beldandy una de las 3 hermanas del tiempo y era imprescindible encontrarla para que nos llevara a ir al espejo del tiempo me dijo, se trata de un pozo de agua sagrada en donde las nornas ven el destino de los hombres.

Esa noche casi no dormí ya que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo preparando mi equipo y escuchando las advertencias del maestro, me dijo que tenia que ir hacia el oeste atravesando el rio y luego internarme en el bosque brumoso que rodeaba al pozo sagrado, me recalco que por ninguna razón debía apartarme del sendero ya que el bosque era un lugar peligroso donde pasado, presente y futuro se mezclaban en uno si llegaba a alejarme aunque solo fuera un paso fuera del sendero me perdería para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente salí con rumbo al bosque cuando el sol se asomo por el horizonte, el maestro me abrazo por toda despedida y luego se fue sin decir palabra, nunca había sido muy hablador y habría sido extraño que empezara entonces. Me gire para empezar a caminar y escuche la voz que detrás mío me dijo, cuídate mucho Frank, era la primera vez que el maestro me llamaba por mi nombre gire para mirarlo por ultima vez y vi una sonrisa triste en su rostro. En ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez nunca regresaría a este lugar. Retome el sendero dejando atrás la casa del maestro con cierto pesar, aunque me había dicho que el viaje no me tomaría más de 4 días sentí que aquel era el adiós definitivo que nuestros caminos se separaban a partir de allí, estaba solo con el inmenso horizonte ante mi como toda perspectiva, empecé a caminar hasta llegar a la cascada donde había rescatado a la chica, por primera vez en mi vida tuve la sensación de que aquel encuentro no había sido del todo casual.

Empecé a bajar por la ladera del acantilado con destino al puente que cruzaba el rio. Tras unas horas de caminata finalmente llegue a un lugar donde el caudal disminuía y un frágil puente de madera y sogas pendía sobre el agua helada, no me agradaba mucho la perspectiva de cruzar el endeble puente así que aunque aun no estaba cansado me senté por un segundo a la orilla del rio mascando un extraño objeto que tain me había dado, era dulce y de una consistencia gomosa, el la llamaba goma de mascar y decía que era muy popular en el resto del mundo. Mascando con aire ausente me di cuenta de que en realidad no conocía nada, había pasado toda mi vida en las montañas viviendo con el maestro como un par de ermitaños sin contacto con nada ni nadie, nunca había visto el mundo que se extendía al pie de las montañas ni mayor tecnología que los camiones destartalados de las madereras cercanas al bosque. En ese instante tuve la plena conciencia de que avanzaba a ciegas sin saber lo que me esperaba mas adelante. Bueno supongo que sentado aquí no llegare a ningún lado dije sacudiendo los extraños pensamientos que me asaltaban, me puse de pie y empecé a cruzar el puente que crujía y oscilaba de una manera peligrosa todo iba bien hasta que llegue a la mitad del puente donde la madera sobre la que estaba apoyado mi pie se rompió con un sonoro crujido sumergiendo mi bota en el agua helada. La sorpresa y la temperatura del agua fueron suficientes para hacerme saltar y cruzar el tramo que quedaba del puente maldiciendo por lo alto a la persona que se le había ocurrido construir un puente con tan mala vez repuesto continúe con mi camino, me detuve solo en 1 ocasión para comer una de las latas de comida que había puesto en mi mochila, deliberadamente estaba retrasando mi entrada al bosque , no podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que no debía entrar allí, era casi como si una barrera invisible se levantara entre mi y el bosque, un ominoso sentimiento que me conminaba a regresar sobre mis pasos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me levante bruscamente del suelo sintiendo como aquella extraña sensación parecía estar apoderándose de mi cuerpo, aplastándome hasta el punto de que no podía respirar, cerré los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento, en ese momento note algo de lo que antes no me había percatado, había una extraña energía mágica en el aire, me dispuse a seguir su flujo caminando con dificultad a causa de la opresión en mi pecho. Finalmente el flujo me condujo hasta un menhir erigido en medio del bosque de donde brotaba aquella magia-vaya parece que alguien realmente no me quiere husmeando por aquí-dije al notar que la sensación en mi pecho se debía a la barrera generada por aquel monolito, tras un par de golpes finalmente logre destruirlo haciendo que presión desapareciera como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Continúe avanzando por aquel agujero que había creado en la barrera sabiendo que aquella no seria la ultima trampa con la que habría de toparme en el bosque.


End file.
